A. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved cabinet organizing and storage apparatus. Specifically, this invention when installed as directed, converts cabinets into compartmentalized wine bottle, dishware and or stemware storage including but not limited to wine racks, plate racks, stemware hangers and or shelving for other items.
Most embodiments of this invention are new including but not limited to: A) All non-lattice style wine bottle storage panels; B) Construction method; C) Panel Function (i.e. storage capacity and types); D) All panel designs; E) Frame-encased panels; F) Interchangeable sections; G) Method of installation of the panels; H) Combination panels (i.e. plate and bottle panels); and I) Insertable coasters.
The new embodiments are apparent when comparing FIGS. 41-50 (examples of prior art) with the cabinet conversion panels as shown in FIGS. 1A-2C, 5A-8, 14A-23 and 28-40 which are this inventor's new inventions in this art.
Some embodiments of this invention are improvements on traditional cabinet storage apparatuses including wine lattice and plate racks.
The improvements of prior art for lattice style wine bottle storage and typical plate racks are apparent when comparing FIGS. 41-50 (examples of prior art) with the cabinet conversion panels shown in FIGS. 3-4C, 9A-13B and 24-27 (this inventor's improvements of the prior art).
B. Description of Prior Art
Typically, wine bottle lattice, plate racks and stemware molding are either pre-installed commercially or sold in limited sizes.
Cabinets may be purchased with pre-installed wine lattice, plate racks and stemware molding. This option is typically chosen by when replacing an entire set of cabinets.
A second option for the consumer is to purchase the wine lattice, plate racks and stemware molding, then measure, cut and install the wine lattice, plate racks and stemware molding.
Wine bottle storage for cabinets is available in one basic lattice style as shown in FIGS. 41-50. The non-intersecting posts are unattached and unframed.
Plate racks for cabinets are available in one basic style as shown in FIGS. 46-47.
Stemware molding for cabinets is available in one basic style as shown in FIGS. 48-50. The molding is typically sold in individual pieces which are unattached.
C. Problems in Prior Art
The pre-installed and uninstalled wine lattice, plate racks and stemware molding are standard in sizes, materials and almost indistinguishable from one brand to the next. Both, the pre-installed and the purchase and install methods are permanent with no interchangeable sections to change the function and design of the storage component.
If the consumer chooses to purchase cabinets with wine lattice, plate racks and or stemware molding pre-installed, it can be an expensive option at 2-7 times the cost of a standard cabinet.
To install the uninstalled wine lattice and plate racks, the installer must cut-to-fit the wine lattice and plate racks, then construct and fasten blocking in the front and back of the wine lattice and plate racks to stabilize them.
To install the uninstalled stemware molding, the installer must utilize nails or screws to attach each piece of molding to the cabinet or cut-to-fit boards with the molding pre-attached.
For the layperson with limited carpentry skills and or limited tools, adapting and installing the wine lattice, plate racks and stemware molding can be expensive, time consuming and inconvenient, to say the least. Moreover, if the installer errantly cuts the product too short, they have to absorb the expense of purchasing more.
D. Improvements
This Inventor, while seeking to functionally and aesthetically improve and update cabinets found only difficult to install, inconvenient, expensive and same-look options. The inventor finds there is a need and demand for this invention which overcomes problems found in the prior art construction, installation, interchangeability, combination storage features, storage capacity, strength, design and accessories.
In prior art the wine storage apparatus is constructed in the form of a lattice pattern whereas in this invention, the wine storage apparatuses are constructed in various configurations including but not limited to herringbone, diagonal ladder, square, circular and other patterns. The new invention configurations are different from the prior art in construction, design and function.
This invention comprises cabinet conversion panels (constructed to fit standard cabinet sizes) which are easily installed by laypersons with limited carpentry skills and few, if any tools. Prior inventions in this art offer either expensive commercially pre-installed options or complicated consumer installation options.
This invention comprises cabinet conversion panels with various designs and interchangeable sections so that the consumer may readily change the function and look of their cabinets. Prior inventions in this art offer one design for each type of storage and do not offer any interchangeable sections.
This invention comprises cabinet conversion panels with combination functions including but not limited to wine bottle storage and plate racks; shelves and plate racks; wine bottle and stemware storage; and wine bottles and shelves.
None of the previously existing wine, plate and stemware storage inventions offer combination storage options.
This invention comprises coasters to insert in empty wine bottle compartments. Prior art inventions offer no coasters or accessories to cover or decorate empty wine bottle compartments.